


SERPENT

by lililita



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililita/pseuds/lililita
Summary: 预警：整肃但是全文称呼“妹妹”；病娇攻笨蛋受；无三观
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 7





	SERPENT

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：整肃但是全文称呼“妹妹”；病娇攻笨蛋受；无三观

他的妹妹是个笨蛋。  
妹妹长得好看，又听话，总是被女孩子围着拍照也不生气，乖乖的对着镜头笑。

妹妹被涂满精液的时候也会像这样对着镜头笑吗？

也还好妹妹够听话，只要他勾勾手指妹妹就会抛下一切跑向他。

“只有最亲密的朋友才能来我家仓库哦。”  
妹妹眼睛都亮起来了，一下课就拉着他往家里跑。去仓库也是他一时兴起，他家仓库都是放一些机器和木材，平时没有人去，偶尔工人会去拿工具。

也不知道这样的仓库有什么好参观的，但妹妹就是很开心地自拍发igstory，还没看完就被他拦腰搂住，手一路往上摸把校服揉皱，妹妹向后靠在他怀里，扭过头不解地问他：“要在这里做爱吗？”

半勃的性器又硬了几分，第一次妹妹问他什么是做爱，也是用这样清澈的眼睛看着他，他说：“是和最亲密的人做的事，P最亲密的人只有Kin，所以P只能和Kin做爱，知道吗？”

妹妹的第一次很痛也很爽，一边哭一边点头，记住了他们是百分百亲密。

妹妹很乖，在他发愣的时候自己把裤子脱了，蓝色的的校裤连着内裤被随意扔到地上，以前做爱都是在床上，仓库没有床，妹妹站着不知道下一步要做什么，只好学着往常他对他做的一样，搂上他的脖颈索吻。  
他把妹妹按在怀里亲，妹妹湿漉漉的舌头主动缠上他的，屁股被他揉得都是红色掌印，软软的，似乎水蜜桃一样一剥就能出汁。  
妹妹浑身上下都是上帝雕塑的奇迹，他可舍不得妹妹的粉色膝盖跪破皮，翻身把他按在门上。妹妹学习很好，记忆力也很好，记得他喜欢揉胸，便牵起他的左手在乳晕上打圈，轻轻按压他小小的乳头，弄得妹妹轻哼着扣住他作乱的手指，转身给他看：“Kin，又被你掐坏了。”  
“不会的，亲亲就好了。”  
他俯身含住那颗熟透的樱桃，妹妹在耳边轻轻重复他的话：“嗯…Kin亲亲就好了。”

他总在想，要是男人能怀孕的话，妹妹现在应该给他生了个足球队了。把妹妹的右腿架起，精液灌满嫩穴，在他把阴茎抽出来下一秒涌出来，白浊玷污了腿缝，妹妹可娇气了，才被操哭完没多久又流了眼泪，哼哼唧唧抱怨他射太多，都夹不住。

“不好吗？”他从背后圈住妹妹，随手撸一下阴茎又干进去，“都射给你，干到你怀孕不好吗？”  
“好…好…”妹妹哭得一抽一抽，趴在门板上承受他第二次撞击，他力气大，阴茎整根抽出又全根没入，不给他留一点喘气反驳的余地——不然妹妹肯定认真地纠正他男人不能怀孕的生物常识。

门外传来工人的交谈声，后穴还夹着他的性器，紧张得越吃越紧，妹妹捂着嘴巴小声求他慢一点，他才不听，一把扣住妹妹的细腰往门板上推。  
“叫出来。”  
“唔…Kin…不要…”  
妹妹回头，钻石般的泪珠挂在眼下，又湿润又无助。他问妹妹是不是水做的，上面流水下面也流水。在门外的噪声中妹妹反手捂上他的嘴，他把他的手指含住吮吸，惹得妹妹在他怀里颤抖，一下射在门板上。

他当然知道妹妹会小心保护他们的秘密，但他恨不得让那些对妹妹虎视眈眈的男人女人听到，让全世界听到妹妹的呻吟，看到妹妹紧绷的小腿，门板仿佛变成一道透明的墙，门外的人看他用手铐禁锢妹妹，看他把妹妹操哭操晕，幻想中一双双嫉妒的眼睛让他更兴奋地炫耀他从伊甸园摘下的苹果。

妹妹坐在他的书包上给他口交，镜头里妹妹还没回过神，白浊顺着长长的睫毛滴落，身上都是他留下的印记。  
“P,”  
妹妹抬起头。  
“笑一下。”  
小兔眼睛弯成月牙，明明脸上挂着最淫荡的液体，可他觉得妹妹的笑好比冰川上的流水，容不得半点杂质。  
咔嚓一声，他放下手机，抽出湿纸巾仔细清理，妹妹被他抱着，乖得很，仰起脸给他擦拭，和他讲新进口的咖啡豆。  
两个身影融入夜色之中，他说下次在家给他磨新的咖啡豆，满脑都在想怎么把妹妹锁进自己的房间。

他要妹妹只为他动情，只为他高潮，只爱他。  
妹妹只能是他的。


End file.
